Nerds In Costume
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Its Fred's favorite holiday and in his excitement, he picked a not so fitting costume for Honey Lemon. Will he be able to fix his mistake in time for the big costume party? Just a fluffy Honeyzilla one-shot


"Come on Honey," Fred whined, tapping his foot impatiently. He had been waiting outside the bathroom for ten minuets now. "It can't be that bad!"

"I look ridiculous!" came a distressed cry from the other side of the door. Honey looked down at her outfit with a whimper. She had never worn anything so degrading in her life. "Why is it so tight?"

"Just let me see!"

Slowly, the bathroom door swung open and Honey Lemon stepped out. The latex suit hugged her thin body in all the right places, accenting her breasts as well as her long legs. Even her navel looked amazing. Her combat boots clanked heavily on the floor as she stepped foreword, taking long strides. Everything about the outfit was perfect with the exception of her hair.

"When you suggested superheroes, I didn't exactly have this in mind." She stood before him shyly, her cheeks tinted pink.

Today was Fred's favorite holiday: Halloween. Today was the one day out of the year he could

be his goofy self and not be judged too harshly. Honey on the other hand didn't care much for the holiday. She didn't care for candy too much and she never wanted to be anything other than a scientist so why dress up? She was only doing so now to please Fred. The college was throwing their annual Halloween party and he had begged her for three days until she finally promised to go with him.

Fred was practically drooling-scratch that.. He was drooling. He let his eyes wander her entire body and the more he looked, the more he desired.

"Whoa babe.. You look totally hot right now. Far from ridiculous."

"Fred! My eyes are up here," Honey said in irritation, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? They are? My bad," He flashed her a lopsided smile and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek, holding her tightly against his chest. "You can't really blame me right now," he cooed to her, resting his forehead against hers, "especially when you look like that."

"Fred, that isn't an excuse. If you think you can use that excuse, how many other guys will too? How many other guys will stare at me... I don't want that.."

"No! They can't. That's against the rules. You can't stare at another bros girl like that. You aren't allowed."

"Those are made up rules. Maybe you should have thought about that before you bought it. I'm not going. Go by yourself." She pushed herself away and tried to dart back into the bathroom, but he caught her again.

He was frowning, which was something he rarely did. He pulled her back to him, finally realizing that he had actually hurt her feelings. "Hey... I'm sorry babe. I really am. I wasn't thinking. I was just excited you agreed to go." He swayed from side to side with her, brushing his lips against hers. "You can still go, but you don't have to wear it."

She was visibly calmer now, relieved he wasn't arguing with her. "It's too late to get another costume and I know how much you love your superheroes.. I'll just- I will wear it."

Seeing the sadness on her face, he knew he had to think of something fast. A huge grin spread across his face when his brilliant idea came to him. "Go put your clothes back on. I just thought of something!"

Fred went to his room and shed his costume and began rooting through his closet once more. "Come on... Come on I know it's he- success!"

Honey had worn a magenta colored dress to school that day, the dress she currently wore. Her black platform heels made her a few inches taller than he was. She waited by the bathroom door, curious what he was up to. While she waited, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled out her phone to play candy crush. "Fred, hurry up! Wasabi is almost here and he already picked up Hiro and Gogo."

She was distracted by her game and didn't notice he came out.

"Well... What do you think?" Fred was wearing a gift his father had given him years ago. It was the suit Toby McGuire had worn in the first Spider-Man movie. He didn't have the mask on yet but he looked adorable. He was holding her lab cost in his hand and held it out to her.

"Did you know Peter Parker's first girlfriend was a scientist?" he asked sweetly.

Her blue eyes brightened. She walked to him and pulled him into a loving kiss, falling in love with him all over again. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know! Just like you know I love you!"

Honey rolled her eyes playfully and continued their kiss, regretfully pulling away when her cell phone began buzzing and a honk sounded from outside. She took his hand and opened the large wooden door that lead outside of the mansion and stepped out onto the porch as the other three approached.

Hiro looked absolutely adorable in his red cape, his usually messy hair slicked back. He was fiddling with his vampire teeth, trying to get them to fit comfortably.

Gogo was shockingly wearing a dress, the dirty white material ripped and torn in various places. Her purple streak was spray painted white but was styled the way she naturally wore it. Heavy

black eyeshadow caked her eyes. Fake bolts were screwed into her neck and instead of her usual gum, she chewed grape flavored and blew purple bubbles.

Wasabi extended a hand palm out to the two, his index and middle finger pressed together on the right, his ring finger and pinky pressed together on the left. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt and pointed ears.

"Live long and prosper," he said as a cheerful greeting, earning him an elbow to the ribs from

Gogo. "Are you going to be doing that all night?"

"Ow! It's called staying in character!" he protested, holding his side.

"Oh woman up Wasabi!" She looked at Honey and raised an eyebrow. "Where's your costume?" "This is my costume.."

"You're going as a scientist? How original."

"Not just any scientist!" Fred interjected, putting an arm around his girl. "She's Gwen Stacy! Scientist extrodinar and love interest to one Peter Parker! We're a shoe in for couples costume in the contest!"

Honey blushed a bit and just smiled, following everyone else to the car. Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
